Flames of my Desire
by rAiNy-WiNgS
Summary: Hiei finds himself falling in love with a famous singer but he finds out that she was a dangerous weapon used by the demons and was Koenma's sister!How will Hiei take this?Please R&R!
1. A Dreamer's Desire

Chapter 1-A Dreamer's Dream  
  
Hey everyone!!Okay,this is my first story I've ever written so it might have some grammer mistakes and stuff.I know the starting   
  
is very stupid but I don't know what else to put it in.I'm not really good with explaining things because I'm not very good with   
  
English.So hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho.Yoshihiro Togashi owns all of Yu Yu Hakusho not me.  
  
Note:This story is totally fiction.All parts of this story is not real!!!!!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
*Yawns* "Oh,man!!I'm so bored.The one day I feel like coming to school and it's a total snooze."a boy with slick back hair said.   
  
"No,wait.........I didn't want to come to school but MOM made me.God!!It's always Yusuke you should do this.Dothat."Yusuke said   
  
as he threw a rock aganist the school wall.=Oh,well.Since I'm on the rooftop I might as well take a little nap.=  
  
*creak*  
  
"Yusuke!!"a girl with short brown hair called.  
  
"Yeah,What's up Keiko?"  
  
"Don't you what's up me!Your suppose to be in class!What are you doing here anyways?!"Keiko shouted.  
  
"I was gonna take a nap when you showed up."Yusuke replied.  
  
"Yusuke!!Just because you fight demons doesn't mean you can get a break from school!"  
  
"All right,All right!I'll go back to class."Yusuke yelled as he got up."But first-"Yusuke stopped then walked behind Keiko.  
  
"What is it Yusuke?"  
  
As Yusuke came up to Keiko from behind he lifted her skirt.  
  
"Man,those are some ugly panties and they have stains on them."  
  
Keiko began to blush.She then got mad.  
  
"AHHHH!!!YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!LET GO OF MY SKIRT!!!"Keiko shouted as she slapped Yusuke hard.  
  
She then left and slammed the rooftop's door.  
  
"Man,she still packs a wallop,"Yusuke said as he rubbed the spot where Keiko had slapped him.  
  
"I better get back to class before Keiko gets mad again."  
  
As Yusuke was about to go to class,he heard murmurs from the streets.He stopped then went to go look out of the rooftop.  
  
*whistles*  
  
"Wow!A limo.We must have a new student.It's probably some rich,snobby kid."  
  
Yusuke walks in the room while the class settled down.  
  
"So nice of you to join us,Yusuke,"Mr. Akashi said.  
  
"Yeah!Yeah!Whatever!"Yusuke said as he sat down in his desk.  
  
"Class,as you may know,there's a limo outside.The limo belongs to our newest student.You may come in,"Mr. Akashi continued.  
  
A girl with long,black hair came in.A news-reporter followed her.   
  
"Hello everyone.I'm Asumi Tsubasa."the girl as she bowed.  
  
"Now,now there's no need to bow."Mr. Akashi said.  
  
Everyone in the class frozed besides Yusuke.Yusuke looked around the class(he didn't know the girl since he doesn't watch t.v. alot).  
  
"Why is evrybody staring at this girl?I mean,who the hell is she?"Yusuke asked the class.  
  
Keiko then whispered to Yusuke,"Asumi Tsubasa is the famous pop star singer."  
  
"Oh,so that explains the limos and the cameras."  
  
"What would you expect Urameshi!A microphone?!"Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Well,actually,yeah."Yusuke replied.  
  
Everybody in the class fainted*Anime style*  
  
"Urameshi,you need to watch more t.v."Kuwabara said.  
  
Asumi then giggles.  
  
"Wow!Look at that crowd around her!She'll be popular in no time,"Kuwabara said.  
  
"Uh,Kuwabara?She's already popular."Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh,yeah."  
  
"By the way,who's the new student?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"It's Asumi Tsubasa,"Keiko replied.  
  
"Do you mean the famous pop star singer?"Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep,that's right."  
  
"Are you sure?"Katsumi asked again.  
  
"Yeah,I know what she looks like and she's Asumi Tsubasa."Keiko said.  
  
"She's also my best friend!"Katsumi shouted.  
  
"What?!"everybody yelled.  
  
"Seriously!She is!I bettee get her out of that crowd,"Katsumi continued as she walked to where Asumi was.  
  
"Asumi!Can we have your autograph?!"  
  
"Asumi!Please take a picture with me!"  
  
"Asumi!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I've have signed enough autographs and I need to get something to eat."Asumi said.  
  
"Hey,Asumi!It's me Katsumi!"Katsumi yelled trying to get Asumi's attention.  
  
"Katsumi?"  
  
Katsumi then grabbed Asumi's arm and pulled her out of the crowd.  
  
"Katsumi!I didn't know you go to this school!"  
  
"Of course!I'm soo glad your here!"Katsumi said as she hugged Asumi.  
  
Yusuke,Kurama,Kuwabara,and Keiko saw Katsumi and Asumi walked towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!I'm back!"Katsumi said  
  
"I...can't...believe...I'm...standing...this..close..to...a...celebrity."Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh,I forgot!Where are my manners!I'm Keiko Yukimura."Keiko said offering a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you."Asumi replied as she shaked Keiko's hands.  
  
"Asumi!I forgot!Here's my boyfriend Kurama!"Katsumi said as she hugged Kurama's left arm.  
  
"Hello,I'm pleased to meet you."Kurama said.  
  
"Me too,"Asumi smiled.  
  
"This is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kawabara."Katsumi said.  
  
"Hey,"Yusuke greeted.  
  
"C-c-c-an I have your autograph?!"Kuwabara asked holding a notebook.  
  
"Sure,"Asumi agreed.Asumi then tookthe notebook and signed it.She then handed it to Kuwabara.  
  
"Wow!!"Kuwabara shouted."I got an autograph from Asumi Tsubasa!!"  
  
"I'm so glad school is over,"Yusuke said as he was walking home.  
  
"Yeah,me too.I'm poofed,"Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hey guys!Do you want to ride in Asumi's limo?"Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah!"Kuwabara and Yusuke replied.  
  
"Well,come on!"Keiko said as she ran to Asumi's limo.  
  
"Wow,I've never been in a limo before.This is pretty cool!"Keiko said.  
  
"Yes,I guess it's really nice,"Asumi replied."This is one of my smallest limos."  
  
"S-Sm=smallest one?Wow!It has a spa,a tv,and a bar!And this is your smallest one?!"Kuwabara stammered.  
  
"Yes,well....how can I say it.This is mine.My parents have a bigger one.But I also have a 16 windowed one."  
  
"Urameshi!Did you hear that?!A 16 windowed limo."  
  
"I heard.So Asumi,when did you begin your career?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well,um....to begin I really don't know.It seems like my whole life but I don't have any memory of it.I don't remember  
  
anything.When I ask my parents they just ignore me."Asumi replied.  
  
"Kind of weird isn't it?"Asumi continued.  
  
"No,not at all.I don't remember anything when I was little too."  
  
"It seems like your life is very complicated.Are you not ever tired?"Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes,I am.I get tired really often.I have dance lessons and tours I don't even want to think about now.I wish I had a normal life   
  
like you.Being a star isn't much fun as it looks."  
  
"Well,uh.....I wouldn't call our lives normal,"Yusuke said scratching his chin.  
  
"Oh,um...Asumi,here's my house.I guess I will see you tomorrow."Katsumi said.  
  
The limo stopped.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"No thanks.I have to get home."  
  
"Okay,well bye!Come on Kurama!"  
  
"I'm coming katsumi,"Kurama said as he got out of the limo.  
  
After dropping Katumi and Kurama off,she dropped Keiko,Yusuke,and Kuwabara off.  
  
=I was just 4 when I asked my mom that question.I was so lonely when I was little.=  
  
"Mommy!Why do you ignore me?!I asked you a question.Mommy!"a child pulled the woman's skirt.The woman bent own and put her  
  
hands on the child's shoulder.  
  
"Asumi,listen to me......."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not your real-"  
  
"Honey!I'm home!"  
  
"Asumi,I'll tell you later."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now here's my little girl."A man hugged Asumi.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!Your back!!!"  
  
"Are you being a good little girl?"  
  
Little Asumi nodded,"Uh-huh!!Mommy was gonna tell me a secret!"  
  
"What is that?"Her father's smile started to fade.  
  
"She didn't tell me,becuz you interupted."  
  
"What?!Is this true,Rika?"  
  
"Hayate....surely Asumi needs to know these things,"  
  
"Right now?!Asumi go to your room!"Hayate said to Asumi.  
  
"Mommy!!Daddy!!Please don't fight!"  
  
"Just go to your room!"Asumi's Dad yelled.  
  
Little Asumi then ran upstairs crying.She tossed herself on her bed abd cried harder.  
  
"Why do my parents always fight?!"she cried  
  
=I still remember that but I can't let it distract me!=  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yes,Miss Asumi,"the driver replied.  
  
"Um...can you drop me off here in this forest?"  
  
"But Miss Asumi,I can't,"  
  
"It's okay.I'll be fine."Asumi then got out of the car.  
  
"Just say to my mom that I went to my friend's house.I promise I won't tell my mom what you did!"  
  
"But Miss..."  
  
"You can trust me,"  
  
*sigh*"Thank you miss,"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Asumi then closed the limo door.  
  
"Bye,Max,"  
  
"Anytime Miss Asumi,please be careful and call me if you want to go home,"  
  
"Okay,Thank You,"  
  
The limo then drove away.  
  
*sigh*"I need to forget this memory,"Asumi said shaking her head.  
  
=may....Maybe I'll forget it if I go into this forest.It seems peaceful enough=  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~  
  
What dangers will Asumi face in the forest?Well,when 3 demons attack her a spiky-haired demon comes and saves her.Do you know who he is?Find out on Flames of my Desire!!  
  
Okay!!!!So what do you think?I know the beginning was kinda crappy but I didn't know how to start it out.I think the first chapter was little too long.But don't worry!The story will start making sense when i add a few more chapters.So plz R&R!!! 


	2. A Memory not Forgotton

Chapter 2-A Memory not Forgotton  
  
Hey everyone!Okay,um...the first chapter was a bit too short so..I'm sorry if I wrote too little but good thing that the second chapter is longer.Well,I don't want to waste your time or anytihing but you can go ahead and read.Enjoy!  
  
=thinking=  
  
*place*  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho.Yoshihiro Togashi owns all of Yu Yu Hakusho not me.  
  
Note:This story is totally fiction.All parts of this story is not real!!!!!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
=Where is Kurama?He's late=  
  
A demon with short spiky hair and white streak thought.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
The demon then turned to the direction of the scream.  
  
=What was that?=  
  
The demon then followed the voice.When the demon reached there,he saw a girl running and 3 demons chasing her.The girl  
  
then tripped.  
  
"Wha-What do you want with me?"the girl asked.  
  
"We want some human flesh.You will make a great meal for the 3 of us."one of the demons said.  
  
The demons then showed the girl there long,sharp nails.The demons then looked at each other then the girl again.The girl  
  
began to tremble.  
  
The demons quickly tried to stab her when the spiky haired,demon appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hey!Give us the girl and we won't have to kill you!"another demon yelled.  
  
"If you want her,you will have to get passed me,"the demon quickly replied.  
  
"Our pleasure,"the last demon said licking his long nails."You will make a great meal too!"  
  
The demons all charged towards the spiky haired demon.  
  
He grinned.In his right hand,a sword appeared.He too,ran towards the demons and slashed them all.  
  
"Hm.....Pathetic,"  
  
He then turned around.  
  
The girl was shocked,trying not to be scared of the demon too.She then got up.  
  
"Um...Thank You,"she thanked.  
  
"It was nothing,"the demon replied.  
  
"My name is Asumi.Is there anything I can do for you?"Asumi asked.  
  
"No.Forget everything you saw,"the demon said as he disappeared.  
  
"Hey!Wait!I don't even know your name!"Asumi shouted.  
  
=What a weird person=  
  
*school*  
  
"Good morning,Yusuke."Keiko greeted.  
  
"Hey Keiko,"Yusuke greeted back.  
  
"Hey Urameshi!Look!Asumi's here.That's her limo over there!"Kuwabara shouted pointing to Asumi's limo.  
  
"Hey guys!"Asumi greeted  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"Kuwabara screamed."Oh,Asumi.I thought you were over there?!"  
  
"That's Katsumi's limo."Asumi replied.  
  
"Heheheh!I knew that."Kuwabara said.  
  
"Asumi,don't you have a concert today?"Keiko asked  
  
"Oh yeah.I do."Asumi replied.  
  
"How come your here at school?I thought you were suppose to go get ready for the concert,"Yusuke said.  
  
"Well,I was gonna stay home but I realized that you guys didn't have tickets,so I decided to come to give you your tickets.  
  
Here!"  
  
Asumi then handed Keiko,Kuwabara,and Yusuke their tickets.  
  
"It's front row seats and backstage passes."Asumi added.  
  
"Wow!Now I know what I'm gonna do tonight!Thanks!"Yusuke shouted.  
  
Asumi smiled,"Your welcome.Oh,I wonder where Katsumi is?"  
  
"Hey!I heard my name!"Katsumi said as she jumped on Asumi's back.  
  
"Hi Katsumi.Um...here is your ticket for the concert.And here's yours Kurama."  
  
Asumi then hands the tickets to Kurama and Katsumi.  
  
"Thanks.I'll see you at the concert!"Katsumi said.  
  
"Thanks for the ticket but is it okay if I have another ticket?I have another friend that might want to go."Kurama asked.  
  
"Sure.No problem.I'll see you guys tonight!"  
  
*Forest*  
  
"So Hiei.I haven't seen you in a while.How are you?"Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm fine.What do you want?"Hiei replied.  
  
"I have a ticket here for you to go to a concert.Do you want to go?"  
  
"What is a concert?"  
  
"It a place where you listen to music."  
  
"I hate music.  
  
"You should try to attend it.I mean you don't have anything to do today,right?"  
  
"Fine,but if it's dull,I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't worry.I think you will like it."Kurama said.  
  
"I'll see you tonight at 7:00p.m."Kurama added.  
  
*Concert*  
  
"Asumi,your on in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Ok,"Asumi replied.  
  
"So Asumi,after this do you want to go get dinner?"Sakyo asked.  
  
"No,I'm too busy,"Asumi replied.  
  
"Come on!Stop denying!I know you want to go!We can have fun together at my mansion."  
  
"I told you,I'm not going."Asumi said getting up.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me,I'm on."Asumi added.  
  
"Wow!We're in the front!"Keiko exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!!We get the comfort and the view!"Yusuke added.  
  
"Man,this concert is gonna rock!"Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh Kurama!I can't wait to see Asumi!"Katsumi yelled as she hugged Kurama's right arm.  
  
"Me too,"Kurama added.Kurama then turns to look at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei,are you having a good time?"Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei then looked at Kurama."I don't even know why I came.This is so dull."Hiei replied.  
  
"Hey!It's starting!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen,here's what you have been waiting for!The famous singer,Asumi Tsubasa!!!"  
  
Lights were flashing everywhere.Dancers started to appear and the music began to start.The audience started to cheer.  
  
A girl in a white top,white skirt,and white boots appeared.She started to sing.  
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna feel your body. Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
Tonight I'm ready honey. Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna be your lovergirl, Be my loverboy.   
  
'Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna feel your body.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
Tonight I'm ready honey.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna be your lovergirl, Be my loverboy.   
  
Hot summertime always something on my mind,   
  
a kind of magic in the air. I'm on the run to a sunny paradise,   
  
with crowded beaches everywhere.   
  
I'm just a girl that's looking for some fun.   
  
It's time to get things started, so c'mon everybody.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna feel your body.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
Tonight I'm ready honey.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna be your lovergirl, Be my loverboy.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna feel your body.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
Tonight I'm ready honey.   
  
Boys, boys be my boy.   
  
I wanna be your lovergirl, Be my loverboy.'  
  
"Wow!Asumi's voice is so nice!Don't you think Kurama?"Katsumi asked Kurama.Kurama nodded and smiled,"Yes,I agree."  
  
Kurama then turn to look at Hiei.Kurama saw the expression on Hiei's face,like he knew her.  
  
"Hiei?Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah,I'm okay."Hiei replied.  
  
=she's the girl I saved yesterday=  
  
*Backstage*  
  
"Asumi!Your concert was sooo cool!"Katsumi shouted.  
  
"Thanks.I was kinda nervous because you guys were here."Asumi replied.  
  
"Asumi?"Kurama called.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would like you to meet my friend that I told you about."Kurama said.  
  
Kurama then stepped aside.  
  
"This is my friend,Hiei."  
  
"Oh,hello again."Asumi greeted.  
  
"Again?You met Hiei before?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"Yeah,I met him yesterday.Well,not really met but he saved me from these monsters that were about to eat me."  
  
"Monsters?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hm....that's weird.Why would demons be on Earth?"Kurama asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"Asumi asked.  
  
"It's nothing."Kurama replied.  
  
"So your name's Hiei right?"Asumi asked.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Thanks again for saving me."  
  
"I told you it was nothing."  
  
"I know but I wanted to give you something for saving me."  
  
Asumi then bent down.She gave Hiei a gentle kiss on his right cheek.  
  
"Woohoo!!Go Hiei!"Kuwabara cheered.  
  
Hiei frozed.  
  
"Hm,it looks like Hiei's first kiss from a girl,"Kurama said.  
  
"It sure looks like it."Yusuke teased.  
  
"Well,since you guys are all here,why don't we all go get some dinner,my treat."Asumi said.  
  
"Yeah!"Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered.  
  
*Resturant*  
  
"Miss Asumi,would you like your regular table?"  
  
"Yes John.But could you add some chairs?I have a few friends,"Asumi replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow!Look at this resturant Urameshi!High first class!"Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Yeah!Not to mention all the food we can eat!I'm starving!"  
  
"Yusuke!Kuwabara!Be quiet!"Keiko whispered.  
  
"Oh,sorry,"  
  
"I don't mind.You guys can eat all you want."Asumi said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly rushed to the buffet table.  
  
"Idiots,"Hiei said.  
  
"They are so rude,"Keiko added.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara then came back with a pile of food.  
  
"Oh yusuke!"  
  
"Hehehehe!This is gonna be good!"Yusuke shouted.Kuwabara and Yusuke began to eat the food.  
  
"Hey,there playing music."Keiko said.  
  
Kurama then turn to look at Katsumi.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Katsumi nodded.  
  
"Um.....Yusuke?Would you....would you like to dance?"Keiko asked blushing.  
  
"Sure,"Yuske said wiping his mouth with his hands."It can't hurt."  
  
"Uh-oh!I think.....I ate....a little..too..much,"Kuwabara said.  
  
"Um...Asumi?Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"It's over there,"Asumi pointed to the restroom.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Asumi and Hiei were the only ones at the table.Asumi looked at Hiei.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh,it's..it's nothing,"Asumi blushed.  
  
=He's so quiet.I don't know what to do.=  
  
"I'm going outside,"Hiei said as he got up and started to walk away.  
  
"No,Wait!!"Asumi shouted.  
  
Hiei stopped.He turn to Asumi.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um.....I'll..go with you,that's if it's okay.I-I don't want to be here by myself."Asumi blushed.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Wow!That was so much fun!"Keiko said.  
  
"We should go out ad dance more often,"Katsumi added.  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
"But it would have been more fun if you came and dance too,Asumi."  
  
"What?Oh,um...I didn't feel like dancing,"Asumi replied.  
  
"No,you didn't want to dance because you don't have a partner!Say!!What were you doing outside with Hiei?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything,"Asumi said.  
  
"Is that true Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nodded."We didn't do anything.All we did was stay here."  
  
"We didn't talk or anything all we did was stand out here."Asumi said.  
  
"Ok,whatever,"Katsumi said.  
  
"Well,since we had fun today,why don't we go to the dance being held at our school in 2 days?You know as a group."  
  
"Really?Oh,that's so cool!!!Everyones gonna go right?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"Uh....I'm not really sure,"Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm probably gonna go that's if I ask Yukina."  
  
"I don't know either,"Keiko said.  
  
"Asumi are you going?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"Um...I'm not really sure I should go."  
  
"Oh,that really sucks.Well,we still have 1 more day to make up our minds."Katsumi sighed.  
  
*Forest*  
  
"Hiei,you seem caught up in something.What's the matter?"Kurama asked.  
  
"It's nothing,"Hiei replied.  
  
"Heh,you don't have to hide your feelings I already know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your feelings for Asumi."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?I don't have feelings nor do I love anybody,especially a human."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
*school*  
  
"Wow,look at that crowded around her.They must really want to go to the dance with Asumi,"Kuwabara said  
  
"Too bad girls didn't ask me out because I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world,Yukina,"Kuwabara added.  
  
"Stop showing off Kuwabara.I'm not going the the dance.It's gonna be stupid."Yusuke said.  
  
"Your gonna break Keiko's heart.She was gonna ask you too."Kuwabara said to Yusuke."Here she comes."  
  
"Oh Yusuke.How are you?Um....I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"Keiko blushed.  
  
"Well,uh.......Sure?"  
  
"Hello everyone!"  
  
"Botan?!What are you doing here?!"Yusuke shouted.  
  
"I have another task from Koenma,"Botan said.  
  
"What does Koenma want now?!Can't I have at least a decent break?!"  
  
"Nope!He said that this was very urgent!"  
  
"Yes,what is it Lord Koenma?"  
  
"Botan,call Yusuke.I have a very urgent mission for him and the others."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well,you see it's kind of hard to explain.I didn't believe this either when my father told me this but I have a sister."  
  
"A SISTER?!  
  
"Yep,a sister."Koenma answered as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Wow.I would never expect that.Is she as short as you are?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!"Koenma shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop playing around!This mission is very important!!"  
  
"Okay,okay.What is it?"  
  
"Well,my sister.She's-"  
  
"Oh I get it!!!You want Yusuke to find her right?Don't worry this will be easy for him."Botan interrupted.  
  
"No,it's-"  
  
"Oh no!No!Don't tell me..um..your sister's kidnapped and you want Yusuke to rescue her!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!Yes!I know the answer now!!Could it be that your sister's in love but you wouldn't allow her to love another guy,so you tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't listen to you.SO you are calling Yusuke to beat the heck out of that guy,right?Oh,your such a protective brother!!"  
  
"You really must like to annoy me today don't you?"  
  
"What?!Of course not,Lord Koenma!!It's just a habit I like to do!"  
  
*sigh*"Well,anyways the mission-"  
  
"Right away,sir!"Botan interrupted again.Botan then walks away.  
  
"Hey!!Who said that you could leave!!"  
  
"Well,I was on my way to tell Yusuke his new mission."  
  
"That wasn't the mission!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Okay..the mission.Yusuke's mission is to find my sister and bring her back here."  
  
"That's all?!Like I said this will be easy for Yusuke.All we need is to see what she looks like."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I don't know what she looks like.All I know is that she's somewhere on Earth."  
  
"Okay,so I guess that will be harder,"Botan said."Well,does she have any powers or anything?"  
  
"She does.She wears a necklace around her neck."  
  
"That's it?!"  
  
"Not just any necklace.It's called 'The Necklace of Life and Death'.That necklace stores a great amount of power.The power it contains is darkness.My father sealed a Dark Mistress in there.Before sealing her,the Mistress promised that she will return and get revenge but instead of father she vowed that she will kill my sister.The dark mistress came from my sister.It was from her dark side.Yes,my sister had a dark side.She had a light and dark side.Her light side was always pure and innocent but her dark side was the total opposite.When she turns into her dark side,she becomes a different person.That's why,my sister wore the necklace,to keep the darkness in her heart away.My sister was young back then.She didn't know anything.One day,while everyone was sleeping,she was kidnapped by some demons.While going back to the demon world they dropped her in a river.We had never found her,"Koenma explained.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't be.She's still alive and that can be great trouble."  
  
"Lord Koenma!How could you?!And all this time I thought you were a protective brother!!"  
  
"She still has a chance to be the Dark Mistress again.If she is,nobody can stop her.Her powers will be way to strong even for a spirit detective.So Yusuke's mission is to find my sister and bring her back here."  
  
"Right away,sir."Botan then started to walk away.  
  
"Yep!That's exactly what he told me."Botan said.  
  
"Okay,you didn't have to be specific."Yusuke said.  
  
"Hm...a necklace.That's the only clue.Alot of people wear necklaces.What does this necklace look like?"Kurama asked.  
  
"He's not sure but he says that the necklace has a gem in the middle of it.The gems reflects on how the person is feeling.You know like when a person is happy it will turn a bright color but if they are wrapped in sorrow it will turn a dark shadowy color."Botan explained.  
  
"That's a freaky necklace,"Kuwabara said.  
  
"Okay,so we have to find a Koenma's lil sister.Why doesn't he look for her himself?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"He would but your the Spirit Detective remember?It's your job."Botan replied.  
  
"Hey everyone!!"Katsumi greeted.  
  
"Hey,"everyone greeted back.  
  
"So did everyone find their dates for the dance?"Katsumi ask.  
  
"I have,"Yusuke said.  
  
"Me too,"Kuwabara said.  
  
"Me three,"Keiko said.  
  
"I'm not going,you know it's not my thing."Botan said.  
  
"It seems Asumi hasn't,"Kurama said.  
  
Asumi then walked towards Katsumi and the others with her guards behind her.  
  
"What with the guards?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"My mother is overprotected.Since I came late yesterday,they were scared that I was going to get raped or something."Asumi replied.Asumi then looked at Botan.  
  
"Hello,who are you?"Asumi asked.  
  
Botan pointed at herself."Oh,you mean me?I'm just another friend of Yusuke!!I'm Botan!"  
  
"Nice to meet you,"Asumi smiled.  
  
"So did you find a date?"Katsumi asked changing the subject.  
  
"No.All these boys just want to date me because I'm famous.Maybe I just won't go."Asumi sighed.  
  
"No!You have to go!Um....I know!!Why don't you with Hiei?"Katsumi suggested.  
  
"Yes,that's a good idea."Kurama said.  
  
"I....um......don't think he's going to come with me."  
  
"Don't worry!!If he doesn't want to go,we will make him,"Katsumi said with an evil grin.  
  
"I have to go.Yusuke make sure you don't forget about the miss-"Yusuke covered Botan's mouth with his hands.  
  
"Hey!!!What are you doing?"Botan muffled.  
  
"Shut Up!Don't forget we have Asumi here!!"Yusuke whispered to Botan.  
  
"Um....I've got to run now,I'll see you later.Bye!"Botan said as she ran away.  
  
"What was she talking about?"  
  
"Nothing!! It's nothing!!"Yusuke stammered.  
  
Hiei then appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What is everyone smiling about?"Hiei asked.  
  
"Hello Hiei,your just in time,"Kurama said.  
  
"Just in time for what?"  
  
"Well,you see...."Katsumi started to smile.".......no...wait...let me start over.AHEM!!Asumi wants to talk to you."Katsumi then pushed Asumi."Ask him!"Katsumi whispered.  
  
"But-"Asumi stopped then looked at Hiei.  
  
Asumi took a deep breath.She started to blush.  
  
"What is it?"Hiei asked sternly.  
  
"Hiei,I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?"Asumi asked.  
  
"No,I'm not.Why?"Hiei asked.  
  
"I was just wondering...if you wanted to come to the dance with me?"  
  
There was a pause.Hiei stood there with a blank expression.Hiei turn to look at Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Kurama.Yusuke did a thumbs up.While Kuwabara trying hard not to laugh.Kurama just smiled.Hiei then turned back to look at Asumi.  
  
"Why are you asking me?!I wouldn't go out with you,even if your a demon or not!"  
  
"What?!"everyine gasped.  
  
"Hiei?!Your so cruel!You could just said it in a nicer tone!!"Katsumi said.  
  
"I couldn't care less about you,humans."  
  
"That's no way to talk to a celebrity!Who do you think you are?!"Asumi's guards said.The guards were about to go to Hiei and punch him but Asumi stopped them.  
  
"That's understandable,I know nobody would want to go to a dance with me.I guess you must think I'm just a snob or something."Asumi said as tears fell down from her face."Thanks for your opinion,Hiei."Asumi then ran with her guards following her.  
  
"Asumi!Wait!!!"Katsumi shouted.Katsumi then turn to look at Hiei.  
  
"Katsumi,I think it's best if we go now,"Kurama suggested.  
  
"Wait."Katsumi replied.Katsumi then walked to Hiei.  
  
"You know what Hiei?You may not know this but Asumi cares about us all,but she cares about you the most.She may not show it but I know she likes you.I just can't believe that you were too blind to see that,even with your Jagan Eye,"Katsumi said.Kurama and Katsumi left.After they left Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Keiko left.  
  
*Asumi's House*  
  
"Asumi,are you there?"  
  
"Yes,It's me mom."Asumi said.  
  
"Your crying.Why?"  
  
"It's nothing,mom."Asumi said as she ran to her room.  
  
"Mrs.Tsubasa,would you like us to talk to her?"  
  
"No,it's okay.She'll cheer up soon.Don't go with her tomorrow to shcool."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She says I'm too overprotective.So I want her to go have fun with her friends."  
  
"Yes,Mrs.Tsubasa."the guards then walked away.  
  
*School*  
  
"Hey Asumi!!"Katsumi called.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay,I guess."Asumi replied.  
  
"Well,about yesterday...I don't think Hiei meant it."  
  
"Yeah,I know.......he's acts tough on the outside but he's caring in the inside,"Asumi said.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I can tell when I first met him."Asumi said.  
  
"Um...today,just try again and ask him.I'm sure he'll accept this time."  
  
"I'll try but yesterday,his words hurt me so much.Yesterday after I came back from the resturant,I felt different somehow.Everything started turning dark and I didn't know what to do.I thought it was a dream when I woke up."  
  
"You must have gotten a headache and fell asleep.Are you sure your okay?"Katsumi asked.  
  
"Yeah.Katsumi....can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah,anything for a friend."  
  
"If you see Hiei,tell him to meet me at the Cherry Blossem Trees in front of the school,okay?"  
  
"Sure...no problem."Katsumi then walked away.  
  
Asumi stopped and took out a necklace.  
  
"That's weird.My necklace changed to a darker color.I wonder what happened?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~  
  
Next Chapter of "Flame of my Desires":Asumi tells Hiei about her past and Hiei tells Asumi about his path.Hiei and the others find out that Asumi was Koenma's sister but they don't want to tell her.They also didn't want to tell Koenma this because they didn't want Asumi locked up in a cage.Hiei also finds out that Asumi is going to be wed to Sakyo.Does Asumi love Sakyo or Hiei?FInd out on the next chapter of 'Flames of my Desires'!  
  
Okay,um...so how was the story?It's kinda longer then chapter 1.I hope you enjoyed it and didn't feel like it was wasting your time.Please leave a review or mail me at Animegirl@yahoo.com if you don't get the story or seen a mistake. 


End file.
